Talk:Borderlands/Easter eggs and secrets
Quests and Minor Tidbits I was referring to the list of secrets at http://gbxforums.gearboxsoftware.com/showthread.php?t=82130 when I recreated this page. I wasn't sure if the hard-to-find quests or minor secrets (barcodes, magazines, soda cans, etc.) should be included here or not. FrozenNemesis 21:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) "Hidden" Vendor in New Haven Can we remove/ move this section as it is not an Easter egg? It is 'unlocked' by completing the three missions you receive directly Marcus. :Although that may (or may not) be what starts it opening, it being open is still random each time you visit New Haven. Although it might not be an "Easter Egg" per se, I would still consider it a secret and so list it on this page. If someone wants to distinguish between secrets and easter eggs and give each its own section that might be a good way to list both, but I found it difficult to distinguish due to most easter eggs also being secrets. FrozenNemesis 21:52, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Removed "It will open up if player fast travels to Middle of Nowhere, uses the vending machine, and then goes back to New Haven." from the article. I did some testing, and for me this was not always the case. In fact, out of eight runs this only "worked" twice. -- 16:46, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I tested it as well but forgot to remove it. Thanks. 17:07, April 9, 2011 (UTC) The part about the vendor always being open but not active unless it would normally be open on Xbox is wrong. I play on Xbox and the door to that vendor only opens occasionaly like it should for me. The always open but not always usable thing was probably someones glitch. 11:49, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmm... That is interesting. The only thing I can think of is he doesn't have dlc4... But that should not be an issue. I will see if he can get more info on others who don't have dlc 4. 07:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'm going to reword that section to state that it's a possible glitch and add the tag. The more Xbox users we can get to test this the better. -- 17:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Hidden Basement Access The following text was added by an anonymous user under the Hidden Basement subsection: :"Edit: :The hidden basement can also be reached before you enter the Trash Coast. At level 50 before entering the Trash Coast I tried entering and :was able to. Upon entering the basement two level 50 BadMutha Maniacs appeared. This is a good way to gain weapon proficiency with anything :you want to level up quickly. For example, if you didn't find a good Eridian gun until now you can take down their health with another :powerful gun and then finish them with the Eridian gun to gain XP quickly. By not progressing further in the game, you can keep going back :to the basement and getting the Rider as well as other useful loot, making New Haven a good spot for getting lots of cash." I feel this text, if applicable anyway since it would seem to just describe the known method of entering the basement, would be better placed in the actual Hidden Basement article, not in this list. FrozenNemesis 21:57, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Scope Eggs... According to this Interview with the Gearbox FX Team, there are two easter eggs hidden in the scopes... Mark: My favorite is actually the art for the scopes. When you zoom in with a scope, the artwork that you see is mine. Actually, one of them has two easter eggs, and I don't think anyone has found them yet. I was looking the other day to see if someone had found them and I think they're still secret, so there's something for you to look for! - Mark F Has anyone any clue as to what they are? :No clue, but when I get home, I'll be creating a range of weapons, with every possible scope, and I'll be looking closely to see if I can spot any easter eggs. AtlasSoldier 17:00, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Here's a close-up of the scrolling graph in the upper right-hand corner of the electronic scope. Its pattern consists of seven dots, repeating. Due to the left to right temporal nature of the scroll, I've been trying to interpret it as musical intervals, but without success. The up-down-up-down nature of the pattern isn't particularly musical-- most melodies have more repeated ups, or repeated downs-- but it's all I can think of at the moment. Another challenge about interpreting this as the Easter Egg is wondering where the other egg on this scope might be. It's a pretty plain visual, otherwise. Perhaps the pattern conceals two eggs. Dämmerung22:11, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Maybe it is that language of the blind? or Morse code? The first thing that came to my mind when I saw this was a statistical graph, but that may just be beacause I like maths so much... Speed Demon 15:11, June 3, 2012 (UTC) It's on the IC chips on the left hand side of the scope. It may be hard if not impossible to read depending on your viewing resolution. ;) - Mark F You bastard. I was completely distracted by the red herring of blue dots. Dämmerung 00:17, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Another Dev chest? or just really well hidden? (DLC3) I recently found Wikia and am unsure about what goes where and when so....I was wondering if I should include the Weapons chest found under the building where you plant the listening device in the Quest Bugged(Gondola town). Greywolft 08:59, September 29, 2010 (UTC) :It has been mentioned. Road's End: Weapon Crate Locations. -- WarBlade 09:55, September 29, 2010 (UTC) 'Claptrap's secret armour' (robot revolution dlc, needs verification) If you pick up a gear from a claptrap sometimes the decription can say 'claptraps secret armor, level requirement 62' but it registers as a gear when you pick it up. I am not sure if this is an easter egg or a glitch replacing it's description with a side quest object as i have not yet completed 100% (though i doubt anyone has) I am not lying, but there is always the chance i hallucinated from too much yoghurt, so please, verifiaction would be sweeeeeeeeeeet! It's just a glitch if you go over and press the action button too quickly over an item. Happens to me all the time. Thek826 21:58, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Remember where we parked Not sure if this one is true, i always use either the black or mean green paint schemes for my vehicles. When went down there last time, it had a Red car on top. I am unsure of how to totally confirm this however, because i cannot show pictures of both cars in one shot, and be able to distinguish the colors of both. I also have no idea how to take screenshots on the 360, or PC. Herky15 08:00, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : is F8. is vado/cell phone/ipod/handy cam. 18:26, December 28, 2010 (UTC) : :thanks ill try and get a screenshot up as soon as possible, once i figure out how to position the two vehicles in the same frame Herky15 20:46, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry folks. I got this. -- 03:01, April 11, 2011 (UTC) damn. i keep forgetting to change that one. its always pink/purple, no? 03:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, pink. And the one on the billboard is always yellow. -- 03:34, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Pride Rock This is the first I'm hearing about this Easter Egg from, well, anywhere/anyone and my mythbuster senses are tingling. Rather than revert the edit, I added the tag until I or someone else can take a closer look at the validity of the claim. -- 20:03, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I saw nothing but Rakk and Spiderants. I ran through several times, saving and exiting after most of the runs, (after grabbing the nearby dev chest, of course). I used my Siren, stopping to fight during some runs, phasewalking past during others. I'm reverting the page. We can always add it back if anyone manages to capture some images/video of said "easter egg". -- 03:23, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ^as above. not only did i see no sign of skags (nor hear the haunting strains of "circle of life") but i saw no relatively horizontal rocks that could be construed as "pride rock." 03:42, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Fun with barrels Sometimes the barrels do not spawn. I think this is a glitch, even on PC (not just 360). At least for PC, they come back after you restart the game (or might take a few tries, but they do eventually). Logisim 00:14, August 24, 2011 (UTC) tbone mini car guy This could be a reference to the Film: Night at the Mueseum, during which there is a minature Cowboy who, towards the end of the Film, rides in a remote controlled, toy car. In the film the Cowboy's guns often fail him when he needs them. Hence why the small man has lost his weapon. - Anon Claimant Wrong, if you go around New Haven and talk to the people, a lot of them say "Hey, you seen my gun?". It just must be a generic saying they have given the extra characters. - Anon Detractor Heart of Gold The intro to Lindsy Springs says she has a heart of gold the name of the ship in Hitchhikers guide. Omggivemaafningusername (talk) 20:55, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Secret Switch Is there any more info or a video about this secret switch mentioned in Rust Commons? It interests me a lot and since I don't dare/know how to even get to it I can't check it for myself (I also have no character with that quest active). Lord Inioch (talk) 04:43, September 9, 2018 (UTC)